


宇智波鸣人和宇智波佐助2

by CroWsouL



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 06:12:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CroWsouL/pseuds/CroWsouL





	宇智波鸣人和宇智波佐助2

2

故事从宇智波佐助12岁和宇智波鸣人10岁时开始说起。

 

暴雨肆意地冲刷着窗户玻璃，掩没了房间外的一切景象，隐约能看到城市上空笼罩在一片昏暗混沌之中，雨声夹杂着空调外箱的嗡嗡声和蝉叫声，弥漫着盛夏的闷热与聒噪。

 

房间内，亚麻色的竹席上放着一个红色的塑料盆，盆里放着几囊西瓜。

 

鸣人把盆挪向自己，两条纤细、蜜粉色的腿在盆的周围围成一圈，空调的摆风不时吹动着他头顶翘起的发丝。

 

“哥哥，吃西瓜吗？”鸣人抬起胳膊，舔去手肘上的西瓜汁。

 

“嗯。”佐助拿着新学期的书坐到鸣人对面，从盆里拾起一囊籽较少的西瓜边吃边看，腿随意地搭在鸣人的腿上，四条腿将放西瓜的盆严严实实地围在中间。

 

鸣人用脚趾搔了搔佐助的腿根，“你的腿好重，拿走。”

 

佐助没理会鸣人，两条腿能有多重，继续低着头认真地看书。

 

“拿走，好重的说。”鸣人不老实地扭动着下半身，扰地佐助无法看书。

 

“你真烦。”佐助只好不耐烦地拎起鸣人的两条腿放到自己腿上。

 

鸣人的腿比佐助的腿短上一截，两只脚正好够到佐助的腹部，他便用脚底心紧紧贴着佐助的腹部，脚趾头还玩似地点了点没有赘肉的却很柔软的肚子。

 

“小心我打你，脚放旁边去。”书本下方露出几根短短的、肉嘟嘟的脚趾，佐助抓住鸣人的脚趾一口咬了下去。

 

鸣人一阵吃痛，收起腿，抱着自己的脚，对着脚趾直哈气，“你就会欺负我。”

 

书本往后翻，初一的生物书里首次涉及到了ALPHA和OMEGA的生理区别。书本的右上角有一副彩图，皱襞繁复的肉道里有一道紧闭的罅隙，下方标注‘男性OMEGA的生（佐鸣）殖腔，受（佐鸣）精后可孕育胎儿。’

 

佐助第一次如此清晰、明了地看到对于他这个年纪来说有点情（佐鸣）色意味又带一点猎奇的彩图，他抬眼瞥了瞥鸣人，他想鸣人体内的生（佐鸣）殖腔也长这样吗？

 

鸣人翘着二郎腿仰躺在竹席上，白色的T恤皱巴巴地掀起一截，露出微微鼓起的小肚子和圆圆的肚脐眼。耳朵里塞着耳机，不知道在听什么，双手放在胸口，手指跟着节奏胡乱得打着拍子。

 

佐助将书本稍稍下移，不着痕迹地观察着鸣人，也许是他和鼬都是ALPHA的缘故，从小他对这个OMEGA弟弟抱有一种说不出的好奇。

 

当美琴替鸣人洗澡时，更小的时候，美琴替鸣人把尿时，他都会偷偷观察。他还会在鸣人睡着时抚摸他的身体，他好奇OMEGA的皮肤会不会比ALPHA的滑一些，软一些？

 

佐助觉得单从外表来看鸣人和普通男孩没有任何不同，可鸣人终究是一个OMEGA，从本质上来说和他是不一样的。这幅彩图从根本上说明了鸣人和他的区别，佐助把书本拿到鸣人眼前，指着彩图，“你看这个。”

 

鸣人坐起身仔细看了起来，“哥哥，这是什么意思？”

“你身体里的，只有OMEGA才有。”

“孕育胎儿...是生小宝宝的意思吗？”

“嗯，你可以生小宝宝。”佐助咽了口唾沫，“鸣人，能让哥哥摸摸你的生（佐鸣）殖腔吗？”

“怎么摸？”鸣人把书还给佐助，一脸天真。

“你把裤子脱了让我摸。”

 

“哦。”鸣人利索地脱下裤子，这对他来说没什么，他和佐助只差一岁十个月，他们两从小一起洗澡，一起遛鸟，在对方面前脱个裤子算是很平常的事情。只是他对生（佐鸣）殖腔一无所知。不过，佐助说想摸一摸，鸣人觉得既然佐助想摸就给他摸摸呗。

 

“趴到我腿上来。”

 

鸣人乖顺地趴在佐助大腿上，佐助伸出食指探向鸣人的下体，紧闭的穴（佐鸣）口根本不给手指进入的机会，“鸣人，旁边的水杯递给我。”

 

手指伸进水杯沾了点水，又在鸣人的穴（佐鸣）口涂了些水，手指终于成功进入了鸣人体内。

“哥哥，有点胀。”

“痛不痛？”

“不痛。”

 

12岁男孩的手指很细，并不会弄痛鸣人。佐助的手指继续向里面探索，年幼OMEGA的生（佐鸣）殖腔藏得不深，他整根手指没入便触碰到了死死紧闭着的罅隙，罅隙口的肌肤非常光滑，没有一点褶皱，微微有些湿润，佐助好想把手指戳进去，里面一定舒服的不像话。

 

“哥哥...”鸣人难耐地动了动屁股。

“嗯？”

“你别用手指头戳那里，好疼。”

佐助见鸣人的脸色变得煞白，急忙撤出手指，“还疼吗？”

 

“不疼了。”鸣人提起裤子，拿过一边的青蛙抱枕，“我要睡午觉了，哥哥你帮我把数学作业做了吧，我不会。”

 

照常来说佐助会一口回绝，但今天他有点心虚，觉得自己对鸣人做了什么亏欠的事情，只好帮鸣人做数学作业来缓解一下心灵上的不安。

 

帮鸣人做完作业见他还在睡觉，佐助便自己下楼看电视去了。

 

两小时后，佐助上楼见到鸣人像虾米一样蜷缩在席子上喘着粗气，全身通红。他一摸鸣人，浑身滚烫，手脚冰凉，这是发烧了，“你躺着，我去喊妈妈。”

 

富岳和鼬不在家，美琴又不会开车，她只能给鸣人穿上雨衣，带上佐助打车赶往离家最近的医院。

 

“鸣人怎么突然发烧了？他在房间对着空调吹凉风了？”美琴看着怀里因发烧难受地直哆嗦的鸣人，心疼的眼泪都要掉下来了。

 

“不知道。”佐助低着头，他心里隐隐感觉到鸣人的发烧和他摸了他的生（佐鸣）殖腔有关系，他现在又害怕又自责。

 

鸣人烧的一点力气也没有，话也说不出来。美琴背着鸣人穿梭在医院的楼层之间，一会抽血，一会化验，一会拍片，好一通忙活后才挂上点滴，OMEGA生病起来总是比较麻烦，医生会对他们进行更多的检查。

 

女医生拿着片子走进病房把美琴拉到边上，脸色异常严肃，“你儿子是生（佐鸣）殖腔感染引起的发烧，他这个年纪的OMEGA，生（佐鸣）殖腔不仅没有发育好而且还处于生长当中，是千万不可以被碰的。”

 

美琴不可置信地用双手捂住嘴巴，谁会碰鸣人的生（佐鸣）殖腔？难道电视电影里猥（佐鸣）亵儿童的可怕情节落到了鸣人身上？她的声音都不受控制地颤抖起来，“医生，他...他的生（佐鸣）殖腔有没有被进入过的痕迹？”

 

“这倒没有，等孩子清醒了，你好好问问。年幼OMEGA的生（佐鸣）殖腔虽然长的位置很浅但是罅隙口闭合得非常严密，不被触碰是不可能感染的。”

 

“嗯，谢谢医生。”

 

佐助在一旁听到了母亲和医生的对话，果然是他害的鸣人发高烧，现在他是彻底心虚了，不敢去看母亲，唯恐暴露了自己。

 

美琴强压住心中的愤怒，尽量不让自己的情绪牵扯到佐助身上，“佐助，最近鸣人有接触奇怪的大人吗？”

 

佐助抬头望着母亲从未有过如此愠怒神色的脸，吓得更加不敢承认了，“没有。”

 

一瓶点滴挂完，鸣人的烧退得差不多，神志清晰了不少。

 

“我去买水。”佐助逃似地离开了病房，他不敢面对即将暴露的事实，他坐在医院走廊的椅子上，懊悔害怕地不受控制地流泪起来。

 

“鸣人，你别害怕，什么都可以和妈妈说，我们会去把坏蛋抓起来的。”美琴抚摸着鸣人的头安抚起来，接着问道，“是谁碰你下面的？”

 

大概地明白母亲所说的碰他下面的人是坏蛋，那佐助岂不成了坏蛋？要被抓起来？想到佐助要被抓起来，鸣人一阵心悸，他摇摇头，“没有。”

 

美琴更觉得生气了，那个碰鸣人的人一定威胁了鸣人什么，“不管是谁，你都要告诉妈妈，这是一件很严重的事情。”

 

鸣人仍旧摇摇头，美琴只好无奈地叹气。

 

打完点滴，富岳接三人回家，晚餐时，他问了鸣人同样的问题，鸣人依旧不愿承认。

 

佐助不知道鸣人为什么不把自己供出来，他一方面庆幸鸣人不说另一方面他的心虚已然变成了罪恶感。

 

晚上，美琴担心鸣人反复发烧，没让他和佐助一起睡，将他抱去她和富岳的房间同自己睡。

 

深夜，雨停了，但雨水通过水管淙淙地流下来的声音扰人极了，佐助躺在床上辗转反侧怎么也睡不着。

 

这时屋内的灯突然亮了起来，富岳出现在房门口。

 

“爸爸？”

 

“还没睡啊，你妈妈把鸣人抱去我们屋睡，三个人有点挤，我今天来你们屋睡。”富岳关上灯，躺在鸣人的床上。

 

“那个...鸣人还在发烧吗？”佐助小心翼翼地问道，他还是很担心鸣人。

 

“还有一点。”富岳沉默了一会，“佐助。”

 

“嗯？”心里咯噔一下，难道被发现了？

 

“你在学校里多看着点你弟弟，他是OMEGA容易受人欺负。”

 

“知道了。”

 

佐助一夜未眠，他的心情说不出的复杂。


End file.
